Tanakuya Shukiro
Tanakuya Shukiro (タナクや, Tanakuya) was a legendary founder, and leader of the Shukiro Clan by himself. He invented both the ability to steal kekkei genkai and Plasma Release, whom he was feared in his natural affinity for as well as Storm Release. He later implanted Hashirama's cells from Yamato's body by using his stealing technique to gain Wood Release, and Uchiha cells to gain the Sharingan, and later obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan after his wife's death. Due to his over reliance in implanting kekkei genkai into his cells, his heart later gave out from too much modifications; leaving Masaaki Shukiro as the leader until Taiyō Shukiro came across Tanakuya's body which led to him stealing his Rinnegan that had formed just before his death. Background Tanakuya was born the son of an Unkown Uzumaki family who had been prisoners of Orochimaru. After he had grown up, he stumbled across one of Orochimaru's hideout. One day his parents were killed while trying to protect him from rogue ninja, leading to Tanakuya to accidentally murdering them with Chakra Chains. This led him to experiment in the hideout hoping to get revenge on the ninja world, until he had created a technique to steal kekkei genkai by embedding the DNA of the kekkei genkai into his DNA makeup. After this discovery he had recruited many people to start the Shukiro Clan by showing them the Shikotsumyaku, which had been an extinct kekkei genkai for years. This power led many people to joining, hoping to obtain some kekkei genkai for power. After two decades, a whole clan had been formed. Tanakuya had gotten married with another Uzumaki and had several children. During this time, he watched as conflicts erupted throughout the world and wanted to create a peaceful world. Tanakuya made plans to rule over the five great nations by creating a kekkei genkai army in order to force the world into peace. He wanted to become the icon of the clan which led him into creating the Plasma Release after learning how to control natural energy in conjunction of his Storm Release. He also stole the Wood Release, and gained the Sharingan through Uchiha cells. However his heart gave out later on from too much reliance on stealing kekkei genkai, leaving his real plans of world subjugation to Tsuki Shukiro. Personality Appearance Tanakuya had red, spikey, waist-length hair with eyebrow-length bangs. He wore obsidian colored flat pack with protective guards along his shoulders, thighs. arms, and ankles. Under it, he wore a purple high-collared sleeveless shirt, arm warmers, gloves, grey pants, and obsidian colored shinobi shoes. He also wore bandages from his ankle to under his knee. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku After transferring the DNA of the Shikotsumyaku, he gained the ability to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allowed Tanakuya to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gave him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Tanakuya's bone strength has increased immensely to the point where he could block weapons, and even block weapons channeled with Lightning Release or Wind Release by channeling his own lightning release through his bones - only after being completely separated from his body. With this ability, Tanakuya was able to force out his bones all over his body. He also has the ability to shoot bones from his fingers like bullets. He also shown the ability to create a bone shield, a bone javelin, and bone swords. However Tanakuya only uses this ability for taijutsu. Storm Release Tanakuya is well known for the one kekkei genkai he didn't steal, Storm Release. This kekkei genkai wasn't very well known until Tanakuya showed the potential in using these techniques. By the time he had founded the Shukiro Clan, Tanakuya could wipe out an entire forest with one jutsu. He is able to completely gather storm release energy and compress them into various forms. This was shown to be very similar to the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand, whom Tanakuya had studied in hopes of taking his kekkei genkai, but failed to find his body since it had been destroyed while it was a puppet, but on a much larger scale. With this, Tanakuya was able to create humongous balls, and/or cubes which were even able to throw Chōmei out of the sky, and was able to completely stop Gyūki's strike, but gave a huge toll of chakra in order to perform. Tanakuya is also able to shoot energy beams of which he can control completely, create large Storm Release: Fūma Shuriken, and even create Storm Release Shadow Clone's that leaves burns and electrical charges through the body of enemies that kill the clone in close combat. Even with all of these skills, Tanakuya's full strength with Storm Release isn't reached until he adds Natural Energy within these techniques; creating Plasma Release. Plasma Release Wood Release Dōjutsu Sharingan Madara first awakened his Sharingan two years after embedding Uchiha DNA into his own. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by two more years his Sharingan had fully developed and he could keep them active near-constantly. The Sharingan offered him increased clarity, enough to tell a wood clone from the original, and enabled him to see and differentiate chakra. His skill in using the Sharingan, along with his stolen kekkei genkai, earned him the highest bounty in the bingo book ever. With the Sharingan, Madara could place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information. He was able to perform Izanagi to temporarily alter reality, as seen when he programmed one of his eyes to activate after his death, resurrecting him altogether. His skill was so high that people believed he could allowed him control any tailed beast. Mangekyō Sharingan Tanakuya awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his wife. Tanakuya's Mangekyō form appeared as a small three bladed shuriken with the pupil in the middle. Tanakuya's Mangekyō possessed a rare "Straight Tomoe" (直巴,Choku Tomoe), which grants him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. When his eyesight began deteriorating from overuse, he replaced his eyes with Gisei's, restoring his vision and giving him the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. In this form, his Mangekyō design took on a combined appearance of his and Gisei's: Tanakuya's in the foreground with Gisei's three thick tomoe connected to the three blades of the shuriken with the tails stretching out and connecting to the other tomoe, creating a circle. Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyō, Tanakuya could use Susanoo. He did not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage he can withstand several Rasengan based attacks from Naruto Uzumaki, and he could perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Tanakuya would hover within Susanoo to grant him greater range of movement. His Susanoo wielded up to four undulating blades that could be thrown, then maintained and controlled remotely. Tanakuya can also produce Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes. Tanakuya's experience with Susanoo allowed him to fully stabilise its form, causing it to resemble a human with outer armour that was nearly impenetrable and a helmet that resembles a phoenix's head, which he calls his Perfect Susanoo. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana with which it was able to bisect two mountains. Tanakuya was able to shape Susanoo as an armour to clad a tailed beast's, protecting it from chakra absorption techniques. The formation of his Perfect Susanoo distorted the very air around him, so much so that it completely freed him from Myuuki's senjutsu enhanced crystal prison. After being reincarnated in the Fifth Great Ninja war. Tanakuya gained a vast amount of knowledge on the Mangekyō after expirimenting. This allowed him to use it at its full potential and even allow him to being able to use Tsuki's Sharingan after stealing it. Rinnegan Many years after infusing himself with Hashirama's cells from Yamato's body - just before his death, Tanakuya awakened the Rinnegan. Because they were originally his eyes, only he could use them to their fullest power. He was able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, Tanakuya could use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, such as the Preta Path to absorb chakra. He could also use the Deva Path to perform Chibaku Tensei on a massive scale. With the Outer Path, he could use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique and create chakra chains to fully restrain all nine tailed beasts. After regaining both his Rinnegan and becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Tanakuya awakened a third Rinnegan on his forehead, much like that of Kaguya and the Ten-Tails' single eye. Unlike his dual Rinnegan, this eye was red instead of purple and bore nine black tomoe. Tailed Beast Transformation Note *Yes, he's strong. He's the last villain and mastermind for my story xD *Will Continue Later Quotes * (To The World) "There is no hope. Humans are a disgusting species. We only do things because it benefits us; kicking others into the dirt so we can ascend. We will never be able to understand each other and we will always cause each other's suffering. So now it is time for me to end it all... for we can only be in peace with death. Welcome to the Fifth Shinobi World War." *(To Ryuun) "While I lived in this cursed world I've learned many things. You love so you can get hurt. You train so you can kill. You hate so you can destroy. You feel pain so you can give justice. You believe the lies so you can't trust. You kill... Because you have to. This world is cursed with the people who live in it. I'm going to fix this problem." Category:DRAFT